


Who Are We? Sans x OFC

by jayspn_567



Category: Undertale
Genre: Ears, F/F, F/M, Magic, half human, half monster, neko, sans magic, tail
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-22 22:17:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6095734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jayspn_567/pseuds/jayspn_567
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>17 year old Adeline Gillies is half monster, half human and she has very powerful magic. She meets Sans and falls in love instantly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Who I Adeline Gillies?

**Author's Note:**

> I'm undertale trash

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP!

I awoke with a start, slamming my hand on my alarm clock. Another day of hiding. Another lonely day for me, Adeline Gillies. I'm half human half monster. I snuck into the underground because humans feared my magic. The monsters in the underground think I'm a weird monster, which I don't mind. I have cat ears and a tail. I know that my human mother died, but I know zilch of my monster father. I have odd powers. But I'll get to that part later. I lazily got out of bed and slunk to my closet. I threw on blue jeans and tucked my tail down one leg. I then pulled a black baggy hoodie over my head and proceeded to hide my ears with the hood. I left my house and made my way to Grillby's. As soon as I walked in monsters stared a me.

"It's that freak again." I heard a someone murmur. I sighed taking a seat at the bar. At least Grillby likes me. I think... 

"Hi. Can get some fries and a beer?" I asked. Grillby smiled politely, however fire people smile, and nodded curtly. I heard a sigh as a monster in a blue hoodie sat beside me. I looked away quickly and focused on my drink. I noticed that they don't I.D in the underground, as I'm only seventeen. Maybe they have different laws...

"I don't think I've seen you around here before." I heard the hooded monster say. I snapped my head up. A skeleton looked at me patiently.

"Oh. Hi. I, uh, I just moved here." I said smiling shyly. My ears twitched underneath my hood, but the skeleton didn't seem to notice. Even if he did, he did not say anything.

"My name's Sans." He said. "And you are?"

"My name is Adeline. Adeline Gillies." I replied. I looked down and took a swig of beer. "No one usually talks to me."

"Is it because..." he trailed off and leaned in close. "You look human?"

"U-uhh... I have to go." I paid for my food and left, running out into the cold. I heard Sans yelling to me to wait.

"Adeline, wait!" He shouted. I didn't look back. I slipped on ice hidden beneath layers of snow, giving Sans enough time to catch up to me. I had hit my head on the ice and now I had an immensely painful headache.

"Why'd you run?" Sans asked me. I scrambled to my feet, my hood falling off in the process. Sans stared at my ears.

"Uh...I um...I..." I stammered. His eyes widened as my ears laid back, my tail snuck out of my pant leg.

"So you're not human.." He declared. I nodded, my tail instinctively going between my legs in fear. I shivered in the cold, and Sans took notice. He took of his jacket and handed it to me.

"Here, kid."

"Th-thanks." I bit my lip, pulling the jacket on.

"Hey it's getting dark. Do you want to stay with me and my bro for the night?" He offered. I looked in the direction of my house and looked back at him. "So....?"

"U-uhm...I suppose so." I mumbled. He grinned at me.

"Cool." He laughed at the stupid pun. "Get it?" He looked at me patiently.

"Yes. Because is 'cool' out." I giggled. I took a step forwards, and I started to fall. Sans jumped forward and wrapped his arms around me. I looked up at him and noticed a blue flame fading in his right eye. My left eye glows blue when I use magic...curious.

"Don't want to break any bones now, do we?" He chuckled. "C'mon, kid. I know a shortcut." He walked to an igloo-like structure on the ground and looked at me. He turned back to the tunnel and climbed in, sliding down the tunnel. I followed suit, screaming as I slid. I saw light approaching and braced myself. I flew out of the tunnel and landed on something hard. I felt a stabbing pain shoot through my hand. I landed on Sans.

"Aghhh!" Sans shouted out in pain. "Shit." I looked down at Sans and jumped off of him in a panic. I broke his left ulna and it had stabbed my hand. He looked up at me. I began hyperventilating and a couple tears dripped down my face.

"Sans! Oh my god. Are you okay?" I panicked. "I am soooo sorry, Sans." He held his arm up in front of me and I watched in awe as the fractured bone healed before my eyes. Relieved, I threw my arms around his neck.

"It's okay. I'm fine." He smiled up at me. "I know you didn't mean to." I let go of him and got up. He rose and led me a few feet to a cute cabin-like abode. He opened the door and stepped in, taking my hand and leading me in. I blushed at the act. He released my hand and sat down on a green, dirty couch.

"Take a seat, Addy. You don't mind that nickname, do ya?" He asked. I smiled and sat next to him.

"My mother used to call me that." I grimaced as I remembered her gruesome demise.

"Are you okay, kid?" He looked at me worried.

"Yeah. I'm fine." I nodded. I flinched, hitting Sans in the clavicle as the door slammed open.

"IT IS I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS." A taller skeleton yelled as he entered the house.

"Hey, Pap." Sans greeted him. He turned to me. "Addy, this is my brother Papyrus. Papyrus this is my friend Adeline."

"HELLO....HUMAN?" Papyrus studied me noticing my ears and tail. "HELLO MA'AM."

"Hi, Papyrus." I held out my hand for him to shake. He tentatively took the offer.

"SANS, ADELINE. I AM GOING TO MAKE SPAGHETTI." Papyrus stated as he left the room. Sans face palmed.

"His cooking isn't the greatest. He's learning though. So please spare his feelings." He warned. I nodded, yawning and stretching. "Are you tired ba- I mean, Addy?" His face flushed blue, I assumed he was blushing. I smiled at him.

"A little bit." I stretched across the couch, resting my head on his lap. I looked up at him to see that he was blushing furiously. "Sans? Are you okay?"

"Of course. I'm f-fine, kid." He chuckled. "Y-you put your head in a....sensitive spot." He shifted uncomfortably. I looked up at him, confused. Then I realized.

"Oh. Oh!" I bolted up almost immediately. It was my turn to blush. "I-I'm so sorry, Sans." "It's whatever." He smiled sheepishly.

"C'mon let's go eat."

~~~~~ spaghetti dinner ~~~~~


	2. UPDATE

So I was thinking about turning this into a Sans x Reader fanfic on the next chapter.  
You guys cool with that? Don't be shy I need your input, y'all.  
Thanks for sticking with this!


	3. Undyne Finds Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Undyne chase Adeline. Adeline hide. Hoods are pulled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've decided to continue with my OFC rather than switch of to Sans x Reader.

After supper, and exchanging numbers with the brothers, I headed out to the store for essentials (tampons, soap, deodorant, ect.), but on my way out I had a run in with Undyne the Undying. Great. I was a few feet from my hidden abode when she jumped me.

"HUMAN!" She shouted. "Finally the seventh SOUL! I'm going to take your soul, human!"

Before I knew it she extracted my soul from within me and was firing attacks at it. I dodged most of her attacks, only getting hit once or twice. She continued to hit me until my health was low. Then I was angry. I used my magic to ward off her spear and she took notice.

"You're not supposed to have magic! What the hell?!" She raged. "You're a human with magic?"

"No I'm....I'm not human, Undyne." I shook my head in shame. She is going to tell everyone and they're going to kill me.

"Then what the hell are you?" She soften. Her gaze never left the cyan glow in my blue eyes.

"I'm a.....I'm a h-hybrid." I stammered. I removed my hood, revealing my ears. "I have a tail as well."

"Wait- you're half-human and half-monster?" Her eyes went as wide as saucers. I nodded.

"P-please don't tell." I begged. "Especially Sans..." I trailed off, but it was too late. She heard me.

"No way!" Undyne grinned. "You like Sans, don't you?" She doubled over in laughter.

"I-I gotta go!" I said, ignoring her attempts to being me back. I sprinted full speed to my house in the woods. Slamming the door behind me, and locking it, I packed away my stuff and sat down and began to draw. After a few minutes I realized what, more like who, I was drawing. You guessed it. It was Sans. I blushed furiously, putting my sketchbook away. I looked down, noticing a cut forming on my forearm. 

"No, no, no!" I shrieked. "Not this again!" I knew what that wound meant. I am half-human and magic takes a toll on me. It harms me emotionally when I use it. As a subconscious reaction, my magic manifests the emotional pain onto my body. In the form of cuts. They never show up anywhere else but my arms. I can heal them, but the last time I did that I got a bloody nose lasting an entire hour, not to mention the migraines. I threw on my hoodie, as I had returned Sans', and I headed out the door. I decided to head to the skelebros house. After all, Undyne knows where I live now.

~~~~time skip brought to you by Undyne's spear~~~~

I knocked on the front door and waited patiently until the door opened revealing a hungover Sans.

"Sans?" I ask entering his quaint home. "Were you drinking last night?" He closed the door and looked at me.

"Is my hangover that obvious?" He cringed as I nodded. 

"Am I at liberty to ask why you were drinking?" I asked politely.

"I suppose." He sighed loudly. "I've been feeling BONELY lately." He winked.

"But you have Papyrus and your friends." You said, ignoring the pun. "You have me."

"Yeah. You're right." He smiled warmly at me. It was a fake smile. I could see the real pain in his expression.

"It's okay, Sans." I bravely wrapped him in a hug. "You're not alone." With that said he broke down in my arms. His sobs struck my heart. I couldn't stand to see him like this. As we separated he noticed a twitch under my hood. Before I could react, he was pulling my hood down.

~~~~end of chapter~~~~

Heeheehee...Am I evil or what?   
Stopping at a time like this? Wowie.   
Thank you my readers for sticking with this. I appreciate it.


End file.
